


Insatiable

by Trapped_Love



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapped_Love/pseuds/Trapped_Love
Summary: This is just the beginning of the story, if it get alot of traction ill continue to add to it! So please let me know how you like it.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of the story, if it get alot of traction ill continue to add to it! So please let me know how you like it.

Chapter 1 

Bass booming and with the lights flashing everywhere, hot bodies pressing up against me as I am dancing to the music having the time of my life. Drink in my hand and my head swaying to the beat I start laughing as this is the first time months that I have felt alive again. I felt like my head was in the clouds. Feeling the vibrations of the music flowing through my body I was just having fun and letting go all of the sorrow and pain I kept holding on to. Six months ago, I lost the love of my life, Nick, in a freak hunting accident. From what the Forest service had told me was the theory a mountain lion had bee tracking him and attacked while he was sleeping. I couldn’t believe it. Nick had been a professional game hunter, for over 7 years and he had proven himself capable of taking down a puma. One camping trip together had us facing one of those massive cats and Nick had protected us and shot it as it lunged at us. I was skeptical but when I was flown out to make the identification I knew it to be true. Stumbling I broke away from the crowd of the dance floor and made my way back to the bar, wiping the sweat off my face with my top. 

“Water.. Can I get a water please?” I said leaning against the cool bar-top. Playing with the plastic cup in my hand with liquor splashing around on the bottom. Scoffing with disgust I pushed the cup away feeling my stomach churn. I shouldn’t be out partying, Nick never liked partying. Rolling my eyes, I tapped my nails on the counter impatiently. Smiling when an ice cold cup of water was slid my way. 

“Thanks man!” I said slapping down some cash and turning to move away. Bumping into an entirely too large of a man causing the cup of ice water to splash onto both of us. Gasping I stumbled back into the bar, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” I Sid quickly feeling the ice water sober me up enough to realize what happened. Looking up I see two incredibly blue eyes looking amused and thankfully not pissed. 

“You know, you really should watch where you’re going. Never know what you’ll run into!” The man said with a smirk, like he knew something I didn’t. Immediately I glared, he was the one that was too close to me! 

“And you shouldn’t stand too close!” I huffed back at him annoyed as I looked down at my shirt. There was a nice slash mark sheering out my top enough to see the neon blue bra I had on underneath. Rolling my eyes I pushed past the man thinking maybe the restrooms had a blowdryer. The man chuckled as he watched me walk away towards the back corner of the club. 

“Hey! Hold up!” He called jogging after me and catching my elbow in his hand. I glared back at him as I was forced to a stop. “I haven’t see you around here before!” He said smiling like he’d just won the lottery. “You new here?” He asked with amusement. 

“No,” I said trying and failing to pull my arm from his grasp. “Look, I don’t take kindly to strangers, especially when they touch me…” I said pointedly looking at my arm he had in his hand. “So why don’t you just back off and leave me alone?” I said exasperated, looking around for someone to help. You’re an hour away from home, you came here to get away from familiarity remember? My mind whispered to me, making it clear that there was no getting away from this stranger. 

“Hey now,” the stranger chuckled, rubbing my arm. “There’s no need to be feisty.” He said ducking his head closer to mine, our noses brushing. “Name’s Damon.” He said with a dangerous smile. “And you’re gonna tell me yours now darling.” He said locking eyes with me, his pupils dilating as he finished his sentence. 

“Freya.” I said defiantly, lifting my chin not breaking eye contact trying to back away from him. Following my steps back Damon ends up backing me into a wall, the cool brick shocking my skin of my back thanks to the low back style shirt I was wearing. 

Damon hissed between his teeth looking even more predatory. “Freya, huh? That’s a very different name.” He said brushing a hand down my arm. “Say Freya, What are you doing here tonight?” He said; his eyes dilating again. “I needed to forget everything for a night.” I replied honestly feeling a bile creep up my throat as I felt my heart racing at the proximity between Damon and I. Damon’s eyes scrunched together in confusion breaking the trance surrounding us. Seeing the opportunity I ducked away and ran through the club desperate to get out into the cool autumn air outside.

Stumbling into the alley after pushing through the back exit doors and falling onto all fours. Getting to my feet I suck in the cool air feeling the cold stick to my skin in the humid night. Looking around I realize I’m alone and that I need to get to the front of the club to catch a ride to a hotel, so I start heading to the illuminated side of the alley. In a blink I’m shoved up against the wall of the club, Damon’s cool blue eyes glinting evilly as he pressed against me.

“You really shouldn’t have run away like that.” He said pouting sarcastically. “I was actually beginning to enjoy our little chat.” He said grabbing a hold of my jaw.


End file.
